Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector cover and a connector module, and relates particularly to a connector cover and a connector module capable of enhancing a strength of a connector and provide a good fixing effect for an expansion card.
Description of Related Art
With the advance of science and technology in recent years, the performance of an expansion device in a computer host is continuously improving. Taking a memory module as an example, when the memory module is operated at a high performance mode, a considerable amount of heat is generated. In order to facilitate the dissipation of heat, a fan may be disposed at a side of a high-level memory module to promptly dissipate the heat generated by the chip on the memory module through convection. However, since this kind of memory module is heavier, when the memory module is inserted into the connector on the main board, the housing of the connector may be broken.
In addition, in a traditional connector, typically when two protrusions which are located on the left and right ends of the connector and for latching on to the two ends of the expansion card are molded, two plastic latches are molded on each of the protrusions respectively at the same time. In this way, when the expansion card is inserted into the connector, two of the plastic latches may be located in the depressed contours of one end of the expansion card to provide an effect to fix the memory module. Or, traditional connectors may also use additional metal pieces which are inserted into the protrusions at the left and right two ends of the connector to act as two sets of metal latches for latching onto the left and right two sides of the memory module. However, problems exist such as easy wear of the plastic latches due to poor durability against plugging and pulling, and difficulty to control the dimensions of the molded part. The metal latch is considered a blanking type cross section, wherein being too tight may cause scratching to the sides of the memory module and being too loose may adversely affect the latching function. In addition, manufacturing of the metal latches require additional manufacturing steps.